Yet another ask the Inuyasha Cast!
by Kaitachi
Summary: This is just another ask the IY cast. You can post any question that you would like to any of the characters that appear in the IY series. - 02/18/10 We're back again! It'll take me some time to post the new chapter, so stay tuned!
1. Introductions

Yet another Ask the Inuyasha Cast

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha nor any of the characters that appear in this story.

Note: The character named Kaitachi is the one I invented and used it as myself to appear here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaitachi: Welcome to this episode of Ask the Inuyasha Cast!

Kagome: Come on, Inuyasha! Don't make this harder!

Inuyasha: I don't want to come!

Kagome: Then it's the hard way!

Inuyasha: Huh?

Kagome: Sit, boy!

-Inuyasha's necklace brightens and Inuyasha falls to the floor.-

Shippo: Poor Inuyasha! If only he'd pay attention for once!

Sesshomaru: move it, you imp! -He said as he pushed Shippo out of the way.

Inuyasha: Hey! Sesshomaru, who invited you here?

Sesshomaru: I received a letter that said you were unconscious again and stuck in a tree. I just wanted to kill you for once.

Inuyasha: Then it's on! ...Huh? Where's my Tetsusaiga?

Miroku: Don't you remember? The security guard told us to leave the weapons with him!

Sango: I don't know why, but that security guard looked familiar...

Naraku: So, you have finally arrived here, huh?

Inuyasha: Naraku!

Kagome: Hey! Who invited you here?

Naraku: I think the question is who invited YOU here? This is my special meditation place.

Koga: Hurry up, you two! I smell Naraku somewhere nearby!

Koga's friend: It's just that you're too fast!

Naraku: I knew that those two fragments that you have would come to me!

Kikyo: Wait just a second! What the hell is going on in here?

-Naraku throws out some poisonous venoms in the room while ignoring Kikyo's question.-

Miroku: Wind Tunnel!

-Miroku used his wind tunnel to absorb all the poison.-

Kaitachi: Everybody stop right now!

Inuyasha: Who said that?

Sango: Miroku! Are you all right?

Miroku: Yea. It's just some poison.

Kagura: Hey, wait a minute! What are we all doing here?

-Inuyasha noticed a paper on the wall and took it and read it.-

Inuyasha: "Hello, folks! This is an Ask to the Inuyasha Cast. Here, the people will ask any question that they would like to any of you. Huh? That's weird!

Shippo: Who cares? Keep reading!

Inuyasha: We need at least 7 questions per episode because we only have time for those ones.

We are still verifying if you can submit us dares.

Jaken: Craziness! My master and I are leaving now!

-They both walked to the door only to know that that it was sealed shut and not even Inuyasha's wind scar could open it.-

Jaken: What? This thing is closed, my master! I'm afraid it won't open!

Kaitachi: You fools! You need to do at least 10 episodes to get out of here!

Inuyasha: Tch! No big deal!

Sesshomaru: Dammit! Then, what are you waiting for! I don't want to get stuck in here with all these people for the rest of my life!

Kaitachi: Sorry! But we still don't have any questions in the mailbox! And if we did, we were going to show them on the next episode.

Inuyasha: Why you little...

Kagome: Sit, boy!

-Inuyasha's necklace brightens again and he's dragged to the floor because of it.-

Kagome: Inuyasha, be more polite!

Inuyasha: Okay, then!

Kagome: Now apologize.

Inuyasha: No, I won't.

Kagome: Apologize...

Inuyasha: No!

Kagome: Sit!

Inuyasha: Ouch! That hurt!

Kagome: Apologize or I'll do it again!

Inuyasha: Then, sorry! -He said in a sarcastic mode.

Kagome: Good boy! -She said while patting him in the head.

Inuyasha: Now, you heard him! Leave some questions or I'll kill you all!

Kagome: Sit! No killing here!

Inuyasha: Ouch! Stop that already! -He said annoyed.

Kagome: Now apologize with the public.

Inuyasha: Tch!

Kagome: What did you said? -She said furiously.

Inuyasha: I said "Tch!"

Kagome: WHAT? -This time she looked at him directly at the eyes with an even furious face.

Inuyasha: Okay! Okay! Sorry! There, I said it! I said it!

Kagome: Good boy! Now don't say anything else that would offend the public or anyone that is here.

Naraku: Could you two stop fighting already?! Geez, you're annoying!

Kaitachi: So that's how our first episode...

Shippo: Yay! Only 9 episodes left!

Sango: Hey, Shippo, I think that this episode doesn't count...

Kaitachi: Yah, you're right on that.

Koga: So, remember to write as many questions as you like so we can get out of this freakin' place, understand?

Myoga: Uhh... Okay, everybody knows that they have to leave a question, so can we finish this episode now?

Kaitachi: OK, so that's that. And FINALLY here concludes our first episode!

Inuyasha: Can we get out now?

Kaitachi: No!

Kagome: Inuyasha...

Inuyasha: What? I was being polite!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally! I finished the first episode! You can leave any reviews or questions whenever you want!


	2. First questions

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own Inuyasha or any of their characters. It's just that I like writing stories about them. Only the character that appears like "Kaitachi" it's the one I created.

* * *

Shippo: Yay! The second chapter has begun! 

Inuyasha: Yeah, whatever. Let's start with the questions.

Kaitachi: Not still… I think that you should introduce yourselves to the public.

Koga: What?!? But they already know us! If they don't know us is because this is the first time that you hear our names!

Jaken: And see our TV show.

Kaitachi: Ok, then!

Kagome: I wanna read the first one! -

"_OMG I'm talking to the Inuyasha cast . _

_I should read Inuyasha fan fic more often First I want to say Hi to my friend the author of this fic so… hi XD _

_And on with the torture… questions I mean questions . _

_1# Inuyasha's mom was a human with black hair right? And his dad was a demon with silver hair right? So genetically can Inuyasha be allergic to nuts??_

_2# Would Naraku record an album? I wonder_

_3# Why does Kikyo have to be such a bitch? Come on kill Inuyasha as she says herself an excuse "Is that going to bring her back to life?" Well no! Killing Inuyasha will not help anyone! And anyways Inuyasha doesn't love her anymore, he loves Kagome now and more importantly Kagome is alive and Kikyo is…what? Yea she's dead! Alive not dead yes so quit being a bitch and leave Inuyasha and Kagome be!_

_With all my evil love_

_Kamiry_

_P.S. sorry for my horrible grammar_

Kagome: Okay… That was weird…

Kaitachi: Hi, Kamiry!! XD

Koga: Who cares! Go ahead and answer the first question, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What kind of question is that? Umm… Well… all that I can say is that Kamiry is kinda crazy and doesn't know what she's talking about…

Kagome: Sit! She's not crazy! It's just that she was feeling curious about it…

Miroku: I've got a question for you, Kamiry. How would you like to bear one of my child-

-He was cutoff by Sango when she hit him in the head-

Sango: Excellency! How could you say such thing to someone you don't even know!

Miroku: But she's so adorable! Just look at her picture!

- A big, red knock appeared on Miroku's head, where Sango hit him-

Shippo: yea, you perv!

Sango: Now promise me you won't do that again… Miss Kamiry, I beg you to excuse his behavior, please.

Miroku: Whatever…

Kagome: well then, since Inuyasha can't answer the first question, I will. Now as you know the humans and demons don't get along too well. So when such rare cases when a demon loves a human and the human loves the demon, there are pretty great chances that their child could be allergic to awkward things such as nuts.

Inuyasha: What the hell is she talking about?

Kagome: Come on, Inuyasha! You know it's true! And to confirm such case, I've got some nuts in my backpack. Just watch and learn…

-Kagome got a bag full of nuts from her backpack and opened it. Inuyasha covered his nose in hopes that he doesn't sneeze, but he couldn't resist.-

Inuyasha: ACHOO! Hey, why did you do that for? ACHOO!

Kagome: So as you can see I think that answers your question number one, Kamiry. The chances of Inuyasha being allergic to such things, it's near to zero.

Naraku: Unluckily, Inuyasha is in that percentage. n.n Great for my next plot…

Kagome: Unfortunately, Sesshomaru is allergic to nuts, too.

-Kagome went towards Sesshomaru with the nuts in her hands.-

Sesshomaru: Wait… What are you doing? No! Get away from me! Get away!

Kagome: Hey, now just take a sniff of this…

Sesshomaru: Bleak! It smells like rotten food! Worst thing ever! Take it away!

-Kagome got away from him before he took out his sword.-

Jaken: On with the next question and leave my master alone!

Kagome: You have to answer it, Naraku.

Naraku: Let's see… I'm not thinking now of publishing any albums… But if I do, I'll keep it for myself.

Kaede: Why not?!? It'll be the greatest hit in history!

Kanna: C'mon! You gotta do an album!

Kagura: What? But… you've got a lovely voice…

Ayame: Yea, she's right.

Sango: Every girl that hears your manly voice… It's… It's like they're in love with you.

Rin: What a waste of talent!

Inuyasha: Tch! Great deal!

Kagome: Sit! How could you say such things about his voice!

Miroku: I think that you should run now.

Kanna: This is torture for the world! How could you do such thing to us, the girls who love you?!?! –She said almost crying-

Koga: Anyway, get with the next question…

Kikyo: HOW DARE YOU TO SAY SUCH BLASPHEMY?!

Inuyasha: Come on, Kikyo, admit it! You're a something I forgot. What Kamiry said.

Kikyo: Everyone knows that it's not true!

Kagome: Sorry Kikyo, but everyone is with Kamiry on this one!

Koga: Kikyo is not a bitch!

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Koga: Ok, I admit it, I'm in love with Kikyo…

Kikyo: y…y… Are you saying the truth? Do you really love me?!?

Koga: Yes, I even want to ask you a question…

Kikyo: Yes?!?

Koga: Do you want to marry with me?

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Kikyo: Yes, I do…

Everyone: WHAT?!?

Kagome: How could you?

Koga: Why you say that?

Kagome: Because…Because I love you…

Everyone (mostly Inuyasha): WHAT?!?

Inuyasha: But Kagome, I love you!

Kagome: Really? It's just that you don't leave any hints that say so…

Shippo: What the hell is goin' on?! I don't understand a thing… Waaah! I want my mommy!

Inuyasha: Really?! I thought I had to wait until you declare to me…

Kagome: See? That's why I left you and headed with Koga!

Koga: But Kagome… I waited for the moment and I think that this is no the right time…

Kikyo: Are you in love with this insolent?! Then I'm leaving you! Let you and Kagome be unhappily ever after!

Kaitachi: You still haven't answered Kamiry's question…

Kagome: Oh yea. Kikyo is a bitch because she thinks that she's like an angel that dropped from the sky and-

-She was cutoff by Inuyasha-

Inuyasha: She's going to die!

-Inuyasha said getting his Tetsusaiga ready-

Kikyo: But the people that once loved me can't kill me…

Inuyasha: Oh yeah? Why is that? – He said sarcastically.-

Kikyo: Because I say so…

Kagome: Blah, blah, blah… If you don't kill her, I'll kill her myself!

-Kagome shot an arrow towards Kikyo but she dodged it.-

Sesshomaru: Die!

-Sesshomaru was behind Kikyo waiting for someone to distract her so he could kill her-

Koga: NO!!! Kikyo! Why did you die?!?

-Koga said while crying on top of Kikyo's body made of clay…-

Kikyo: I'm still alive, you know? I m resting 'til my death time comes…

Inuyasha: Tch! She deserved it!

Kaitachi: Okay, on to the next question now!

Kohaku: Let me read it!

"_Awesome! Here's a question for Sesshomaru. What is with Rin?_

_It's unusual for him to be caring. (Know it's old, but I had to ask.)_

_From: Ami Byron_

Kohaku: I think that's a tough one…-he said holding the laughter.-

Miroku: Pardon my interruption but, would you like to bear…Never mind…

-Miroku stopped talking the moment he noticed that Sango was looking at him way too furious.

-Sesshomaru stayed quiet and stared outside the window. - (Yes, there's a window in the room where they all are trapped. Well, many windows.)

Sesshomaru: I'd rather not to say anything…

Kagome: No, you can't. You have to answer like everybody else…

Kohaku: I'd really like to know the answer to that question!

Sesshomaru: Whatever… It's just that…

Everybody: YES?!?!

Sesshomaru: That…

Everybody: YES?!?!

Sesshomaru: That she's-

Everybody: YES?!?!

Sesshomaru: Would you stop that already?!

Everybody: Then tell us already!

Sesshomaru: It's just that I love her… Deep in my heart I've always loved her from the first time I saw her…

Jaken: What?!?! Is that the reason why you are taking care of her?!

Sesshomaru: Yes, that's the reason…

Rin: I don't know why but I somehow feel the same thing about you…

Koga: But she's just a girl! You are so PERV!

Sesshomaru: Yes, I know… I'm just waiting for her to get older…

Rin: get older?!?! For what?

Sesshomaru: What do you mean for what? So we could… you know…

Rin: WHAT?!?!?!?! You pervert!

Sesshomaru: It's not for sex, you know! It's for…

Rin: For what? -She said madly-

Sesshomaru: It's for doing our own Christmas Special Show!!

Rin: What Christmas Special Show?!?!

Sesshomaru: The one that we are gonna do when… NEXT QUESTION! –He shouted to avoid the answer…-

Kagome: Here it is! Who wants to read it?

Shippo: Me! I want to read it!

"_Why Inuyasha likes potato chips?"_

_From: StarGuy_

Shippo: I would like to know the answer to that question too, you know?

Inuyasha: Haven't you tasted these things? They taste like heaven!

Kagome: I don't think so…There are way better things to eat in my era…

Inuyasha: Are you sure?!

Miroku: It's just that in this era the things taste like rocks and sand and those potato chips are the only thing that have any real food taste.

Jinenji: Hey!

Miroku: Sorry, Jinenji! I didn't meant to offend you!

Inuyasha: True story. I can't wait to get out of here and taste even more food that tastes like heaven!

Koga: Great deal! Let me taste one of those…

-Koga got a bag of potato chips from Kagome and opened it and ate one.-

Koga: Hey, you're right! These things are delicious!

Inuyasha: Hey, back off! My chips!

Koga: No! I got them first!

Inuyasha: And what? They're all mine!

Kagome: Sit! I gave those chips to Koga! Now you won't have any!

Koga: Thank you, Kagome!

Inuyasha: But I want some!

Koga: HAH! You can't because I say so!

Kagome: Watch it or you will have no chips!

Inuyasha: then tell him to give me some!

Koga: Never!

Kagome: Sit!

-Inuyasha was dragged to the floor again by the necklace-

Kagome: Oh, right! I forgot it only works with Inuyasha! Now give me that bag! None of you will have these potato chips!

But I want some! - Both Inuyasha and Koga shouted at the same time-

Kagome: I told you already that none of you will have chips! Now I'll eat them!

-Both Inuyasha and Koga started suffering when they saw Kagome eat the chips all alone-

Inuyasha: See?! This is all your fault, idiot!

Koga: No, it's your fault, asshole!

Kagome: Stop it! The fault is form both of you!

Inuyasha: But I haven't eaten one in ages!

Kagome: Oh please! Quit exaggerating! You just got one before entering here, remember?!

Koga: HAH! That means that I deserve them and not you!

Kagome: I told you already! NO! Don't you understand?! And besides, I've already finished them!

Inuyasha: WHAT?! Already finished?! NOOOO!!! What a cruel world this is! Why?! Why to me!!

Koga: Quit complaining about it, you idiot!

-Kagome accidentally dropped the bag to the floor and both Inuyasha and Koga raced towards it to see if what Kagome said was true-

Inuyasha: NOOO!! –Anime tears all over him-

Kagome: Oh, please! Stop whining! There are more in my backpack!

-Kagome started searching in her backpack-

Kagome: Oh…No…

Inuyasha: What do you mean oh no?!

Kagome: Well what else do you expect?!-She said furiously- It means that there are no more potato chips, DUH!

Koga: HAH! In your face, idiot!

Inuyasha: Why you little…

Kagome: Sit! What did I told you on the last chapter?!

Inuyasha: Umm… I don't know and who cares!

Kagome: Sit! I told you to be nice with the people!

Inuyasha: But…But… he's no person! He's a demon!

Koga: Oh yeah?! And what are you an idiot?! -He said sarcastically-

Kagome: Stop fighting already! Sheesh! You're annoying!

Kaitachi: OK! So…you've answered today's questions so you can rest some time until more questions arrive…

Shippo: YAY! Only 9 chapters to go!

Rin: And we can get outta here!

Miroku: Remember that without your help we can't get out from here…

Inuyasha: Remember, if you have any potato chips, PLEASE! Leave them in the mail! I want some chips!

Koga: No Don't leave any potato chips to him! I love them more than he does!

Inuyasha: You little, freakin'…

Kaitachi: PLEASE! Let's finish this chapter already! Don't you see how long it is now?! The readers won't leave any potato chips!

Kagome: They won't… If they do, who knows what would happen!

Myoga: So, see you in the next chapter!

Kaitachi: Remember to leave any reviews with your questions or comments about this show!

* * *

I finished! Wait… Did I? …Yes? ... Oh yeah!! WOOT!! I'm so sorry for the delay…I didn't have the time to write this on the computer… I don't have a computer in my house… Or nearby…(I wish) I write this on my school…and the school break for Christmas has just started. Oh well… I hope you enjoy it and please submit a review! 


	3. Clearing out some things

Disclaimer:

Kaitachi: I know! Inuyasha doesn't belong to me...Only Kaitachi belongs to Kaitachi. If I know this, then why do I keep doing these disclaimers?!

Inuyasha: Who cares? Let's end this disclaimer already!

Kaitachi: Then, hope you keep enjoying this story!

* * *

Kaitachi: Welcome to the third chapter from this, the Ask the Inuyasha Cast! 

Shippo: Already the third chapter?! Time passes so fast!

Inuyasha: Who cares about time!! Let's just read the questions that are here already!

Kaitachi: Whop wants to read it?!

Kanna: Let me read it!

-She took the letter and started reading out loud-

Kanna:

"_I think this is so funny. I can't for more chapters. I love it. I don't have any questions about the show but I have questions about your story._

_Question 1: _

_When Kagome was walking towards Sesshomaru with the nuts and he said get away it says "Kagome got away from him before he took out his sword". I thought all of the weapons were taken away by a security guard?"_

Kaitachi: Did he really had a sword?! It's just that the security guard had an appointment and left before everybody could enter… I knew I should have put a metal detector…

-The guard entered and took every weapon that was in the room…-

Kanna:

"_Question 2: _

_In your story Kanna says "This is torture to the world! How could you do such thing to us, the girls who love you?!?!-She said almost crying-. I thought Kanna didn't know how to talk?"_

Are you nuts?! I know how to talk! I even talk on the series!

Kaitachi: I think you don't watch the Inuyasha series too much…

Kanna: Just wait until I get my mirror back, total-animal-lover! I'll make you suffer and then take away your soul! And Kagura will help me! That's just for trying to get rid of my voice!

Kaiatchi: OK!! Next question!!

Kanna:

"_Question 3:_

_Kikyo says "How dare you say such blasphemy". What does blasphemy mean?"_

Kaitachi: Umm… Hard to explain… Listen… I put that word because I didn't knew what else to put… My first language is Spanish so I wrote the word "blasfemia" and somehow traduced it to English… In Spanish it's like when… Umm… For example, I say that… Shippo… is a bastard, hideous kid…

Shippo: Hey!

Kaitachi: Just an example… when everyone thinks, and knows, that he's the cutest thing that has appeared on the show…

Inuyasha: I still don't know the answer to the question, you know?!

Kaitachi: Just think about it when someone talks about you bad things, bad things in the sense that he's saying things that aren't true about something that you do or say. Understand now?! Cause I'll not explain again!

Koga: Whatever! Next question!

Kanna:

"_Question 4: _

_If Koga thinks Kagomeis his woman in the show then why did he ask Kikyo to marry him?"_

Kaitachi: Okay, you got me… I forgot to enter in details on that part of the show… But… I don't know the answer to that one…

Koga: I'll tell you why… It's that I was so annoyed that Kagome rejected me, so I proposed Kikyo to see what she did… Then Kagome freaked out and started to love me… Then I said that I really loved Kikyo so that Kagome… Umm… Stopped to love me?! Hey! Who's writing this script?! It's pathetic!

Kaitachi: You got your all your questions answered, total-animal-lover… Happy now?!

Kanna: There arte more questions…

Kaitachi: What?! More?! From her?! Don't you get tired of writing questions?! Read them already…

Kanna:

"_Question 5:_

_If Kikyo used to love Inuyasha when she was still alive why did she accept when Koga asked her to marry him?"_

Kaitachi: Kikyo would have to answer that one…

Kikyo: Well… I saw that Inuyasha wasn't interested in me, I don't know why so when Koga asked me to marry him, I couldn't resist to say yes… Don't you see how gorgeous he is?! Who could resist to a handsome, strong man like him?!

Kaitachi: There. I think we're finished with this question…

Kanna: What?! There are more questions in the back of the paper?!

Inuyasha: Great… Read them so we can finish this…

Kanna:

"_Question 6:_

_I thought Kagome was madly in love with Inuyasha was is she nowe in love with Koga? In the show she would always yell at Koga and say she was not his woman."_

Kagome: Don't you see how cold-hearted he (Inuyasha) is?! I just had to leave him so that he could see that he loves me, somehow…

Koga: is that why?! I thought that you really loved me!! -anime tears all over him-

Kagome: Ew!! Never!! Gross!! Next question!

Kanna:

"_Question 7: _

_In your story you wrote "Kagome shot an arrow towards Kikyo but she dodged it." Like my first question I thought all the weapons were taken away in the first chapter? Is a bow even considered a weapon because if you take the away the arrows wouldn't it be very useless?"_

Kaitachi: I told the guard to leave her with just the bow… But why did she had an arrow?!

Kagome: I carry one in my backpack always! Just in case…

You do?! Now I really won't forget to put that metal detector in the entrance next time…

Kagome: Yea, sure –She said sarcastically- Let's just read the remaining questions…

Kanna:

"_Question 8:_

_If there are many windows in the room how come the characters don't escape by just jumping out of one of the windows?"_

I'll explain that to you… You see these windows are bulletproof…(Yes, these windows are made from glass like the ones in buildings) And they're like 5 inches thick…

Inuyasha: Why the hell so thick?!

Kaitachi: So that you won't easily shatter them… They can be easily opened… Just open one so you can see…

-Inuyasha opened one window-

Inuyasha: Yes! Freedom!

Kaitachi: But between this room and the nature, there's a wall… Think of it as a box inside a box… But the big box (or the wall where there aren't any windows) is about 50 meters thick… Try to escape that!

Kagome: But why does it look as a beautiful landscape?!

Kaitachi: Because I painted it, added some lights to the ceiling, and released some birds so that it looked like a real landscape.

Jaken: But it looks so real!

Kaitachi: That's the idea…BLEH HEH HEH HEH! Oh, and to make things more interesting, we're at the top of thee Twin Towers right now!

Kagome: The twin Towers collapsed about seven years ago!

Kaitachi: Oh, right… Then we're at the top of the Tokyo Tower!

Kagome: That's the tower used for radio and television broadcasting…

Kaitachi: Then we're at the top of the tallest building in the world!

Kohaku: You're creeping' me out! You are like that guy from the Saw movies…

Kaitachi: What are you saying?! I'm not like him! But that could bee a great idea!

Kagome: Great! You gave him an idea, so now we're taking even longer to end this show…

Kaitachi: Hey, Kohaku…Wanna play a game?-said in a mysterious tone…- It's called bee killed or… bee killed. Inside this roomm are two boxes. One has the antidote and the other-

-Kaitachi was cutoff by Kohaku-

Kagome: Would you stop it already?! I want to get done with these questions already!

Inuyasha: Yea, let's finish this!

Kanna:

"_Question 9:_

_I didn't understand what you meant_ _when Sesshomaru said he wanted to do a Christmas Special Show with Rin? Did he mean like another one of these stories?_

_From: total-animal-lover"_

Sesshomaru: No! Don't you know what a Christmas Special Show is?!

Kagome: I've got an idea! We can do it at the end of this chapter!

Kaitachi: Yeah! Great idea!

Kaede: yeah, yeah… But first, we've gotta answer the next set of questions that have just arrived.

Inuyasha: What?! More questions?! I thought we were over with all of them…

Koga: Let's jus read it so we can get over with this!

Kaede: It's from StarGuy…

"_1. You know, Inuyasha and Kouga's personality are somewhat the same… Do you think they related or something?"_

Koga: What the hell are you saying, StarGuy?! Don't ever compare me with that… With that idiot!! And we're totally not related!! Don't you know the difference between dogs and wolves?! Wolves are WAY better than dogs! Just look at us! I know how to behave almost everywhere, and he doesn't! Just look at him!

-Everyone looked to where Inuyasha is sitting. He's sitting like a normal dog and then scratches his head with his feet like a normal dog…-

Inuyasha: What are you looking at?

Kagome: Umm… Nothing! Nothing! I just wanted to check out that you're still alive… Because… Umm…We haven't heard a word from you in a while…

Inuyasha: Yeah, sure…-He said sarcastically- Hey, I didn't heard the last question can you read it again?!

Shippo: I think you wouldn't like to hear them…-he said in a whisper hoping that everybody, except for Inuyasha hears him.-

Inuyasha: Why you little…

Kaede: let's just keep answering these questions! It's for Miroku…

"_2. Miroku, what girl is your type? Kagome, Sango, Rin, or…me? (seriously, I'M A GIRL DAMMIT!! If you think hat I'm a boy, then I'll fried you TO HELL!)"_

Miroku: Well, StarGuy, you see, I'm not so choosy when it comes to girls. I will just marry any girl that accepts my proposal. (Though nobody has still accepted)

Miroku: and why would I think that you're a boy?! Because your name says Guy?! Don't be silly!-He said sarcastically while scratching the back of his head with his hand.-

Kaede:

"_3. Kouga, do you like Kinky-hoe or Ka-boo-me? (Kikyo or Kagome)_

_Please answer all these questions. If you don't, I'll smash all of you, including the unfamous and thee ugliest Naraku, like mashed potato! Of course the inhuma— er, indemon Sesshomaru who's the 2__nd__ weakest person in this fic. The 1__st__ is Inuyasha. The 3__rd__ is Naraku._

_PS: Sorry for my long review…_

_I love you Miroku… NOT!"_

Koga: don't you people still understand?! I just proposed to Kikyo so that Kagome would realize that she really loves me! That's all! End of questions about this theme!

Shippo: YAY! That means it's time for the Christmas Special Show to be started!

Kagome: How are we supposed to start?!

Sesshomaru: Just sing!!

Everybody: OHH Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! La la laaa la la la la and something, something else! OH! Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way-

Sango: Stop! Nobody knows the song completely, so we're canceling the show!

Everybody: AAAWW!

Kaitachi: This chapter was more like a chapter to clear out some things that people didn't understand about the show so I've decided to not to count this chapter!

Inuyasha: WHAT?! Are you crazy?!

Kaitachi: No, I'm not crazy… You have to answer things about the show on TV. So that means that there are 9 chapters remaining!

Kagome: Just what we needed…

* * *

And I think that's how it ends… this chapter was so difficult to write because I borrowed my cousin's laptop and the keyboard is kinda broken… It writes two letters at once sometimes… When I read it I looked like if the characters were zombies or something like that… Creepy! I hope you keep enjoying these stories that I make… This Christmas Special is pathetic! This was faster than the other chapter… 

Guide:

(Things in parentheses)- They have written inside my thoughts while writing that part of the story. (If there are any) Not my thoughts when inside the letters.

-Things inside these things- - They represent the actions or descriptions of the characters.

_Things in Italic_ – They represent the reviews that people send with the questions.


	4. Can I give you a hug?

Ask the Inuyasha Cast 4

Sorry about the delay there! I took a little longer than usual but it's because now I don't have school because of the problem thingy here in Puerto Rico in the government, so now I took the time to finish it and pot it on Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character that appears here. Except for Kaitachi. Oh well… I can't do anything about it…

* * *

Kaitachi: Welcome to thee fourth chapter from Ask the Inuyasha Cast!

Inuyasha: then that means that more questions have arrived!

Kaitachi: Yes… You've got just 8 chapters so that you can go home…

Kagome: Awesome! Let's read these questions!

Rin: Let me read this one!-Picks one of the three letters in a desk-

Rin: It's from StarGuy.

"_1. Inhuma-er, indemon Sesshomaru, do possibly…love Kagura…?_

_2. Miroku, are you gay? Coz' last night I dreamed you and Bankotsu… smooching together (I'm not a yaoi fangirl either)_

_3. Inuyasha, can I cut your ears as a souvenir?_

_PS: Thank you for answering_

_From: StarGuy_

(For all of those people that are two-timing or are a little short-minded the word yaoi means gay… like when you pair up 2 males. When you pair up 2 females it's called yuri.)

Sesshomaru: What the hell is she talking about?! I don't even know that Kagura person you're talking about…

Rin: Uh… She's a demon… I think…

Kagura: Why are you talking without knowing who I am?! Well… I'm Kagura! The amazing Wind Sorceress! Hahaha! –She said almost screaming and then got her fan to cover almost all of her face.-

Kagura: Oh…right… No fan… -She said after realizing that she had no fan-

Sesshomaru: I know who you are. But why would StarGuy say such a thing?! Why would I be in love with Kagura?! I think it's another crazy dream of yours. I mean…I've already got my eyes on another girl… (No more talking about this…)

Kagome: Yeaaahhh… I just hope it's not me… Let's just go to the next question…

Miroku: Listen StarGuy, you mustn't believe in your dreams… No matter how real or crazy it is… Besides… Me and Bankotsu?! Are you saying the same Bankotsu that we all know and love?!(not so much of love) The Bankotsu from the Band of Seven or something like that?! You must have a good imagination!

Kaitachi: Thank goodness you're not a yaoi fangirl! If you were, who knows what kind of strange pairings you would do!? Like… Maybe Koga and I- he was cutoff

Kagome: Shut it! I don't know who the pair is and certainly I don't want too know!

Kaitachi: Yeah… Figure it out! Just answer this last question, Inuyasha!

Inuyasha: What? A question for me?! What does it say?!

He got the letter from Kagome and read the question for himself-

Inuyasha: What?! Are you insane?! Never!! –H said while covering his ears-

Kaitachi: Read the next question!

Kanna: Oh! I've got an idea! Let Naraku read it with his manly voice!

Naraku: I knew someone would say that… Eventually… All right it's from Megy…

"_Hi yall… I like dog and hate clay pot if you catche my drift wink wink wink _

_#1.Inuyasha how mean time have you all most admitted your love for Kagome and don't give me that look I know you have we all know _

_#2.Why is fluffy being pervy is he relly like that deep down_

_#3.I'm a fan girl…what that not a (?)never mind_

_For ever Inuyasha's fan gril _(girl)

_Megy _

Inuyasha: Umm… Let's see… About 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 no… wait… 46, 47… -He was counting more like whispering- Hey! What the hell are you talking about me admitting my love for Kagome?!

Kagome: What are you talking about?! You must have admitted your love for me at least once!

Inuyasha: Tch! Great deal! I've never admitted my love for you and I'll never will! Let's just go to the next question!

Kaitachi: Wait… Who the hell is fluffy?

Sesshomaru: It's me, you idiot!

Inuyasha: You're fluffy?!

Kagome: Well… Duh! People sometimes call him like that because of that thing that he wears all the time… It's fluffy!

Sesshomaru: Yeah…Kinda… But me? Perv? Deep down?

Jaken: Stop insulting my master this instant, young lady! He's not a perv or whatever you insult him!

Sesshomaru: Silence! I can get out of this one without any help! Now… Where was I? Oh right… Me?... Perv…? You must be joking! Haha, yeah, you're joking! –He said sarcastically –But seriously, I'm not a perv……….

Kaitachi: Yeaahh… Sure…

Shippo: If you say so…

Kaitachi: Then let's answer thee next question…

Naraku: This one is not a question, you know?

Inuyasha: Tch! Another fan girl… Just what I needed…

Kaitachi: Congrats, Megy for being her fan girl of Inuyasha

Inuyasha: I don't wanna celebrate! I just want to get over with this answering questions thing!

Kaitachi: Let's just read the last letter!

Shippo: It's from Warrior of Light.

"_Hey everyone! Warrior of light here!_

_Inuyasha: Can I touch your ears? Or your hair? Please? Your ears are awesome and soft! And you're your hair looks like you've come out of a shampoo commercial. But I will not touch you without your permission, because I don't want to die just yet. And I have the utmost respect for you cause you're awesome._

_Kagome: So, you love Inuyasha right? 'Cause you two are meant to be!_

_Anyways, does your bag give you bad posture? My school bag does!_

_Miroku: Before you ask, I will not bare your children. You are meant to be with Sango! Oh, and if you try to grope me, I'll break your fingers. I KNOW MARTIAL ARTS!_

_Before I go...hands out gingerbread. I made it. Enjoy!"_

_From: Warrior of Light_

Shippo: A cookie?! Awesome!

Kaitachi: Not just yet! There's just one cookie!

Everyone: I want it!

Kaitachi: I knew something like this would happen…

Kagome: Maybe we should make some kind of raffle!

Kaitachi: Bad idea… I'll just store it somewhere by here…

-Kaitachi stored the gingerbread cookie inside a safe box that appeared out of nowhere-

Inuyasha: And then the people will vote to decide who will get the cookie?!

Kaitachi: Great idea! From now on, you can post in the reviews who do you want to give the cookie and by the tenth chapter, the winner will get this amazing cookie! (More details about the contest on the bottom of this chapter) Now just answer the question!

Inuyasha: Should I let you touch my hair? Umm… Let's see… I don't know…

-Several minutes later…-

Inuyasha: Maybe just a little bit… Or… Maybe not…

Shippo: Just tell her already!

Inuyasha: No! Don't touch my hair! I just got out from that shampoo commercial! -Everyone was silent for no reason…-

Kaitachi: You amuse me sometimes, Inuyasha…

Inuyasha: And if you touch my ears I'll get sick for an unknown reason!

Shippo: But why didn't you got sick when Kagome touched your ears when she first found you stuck on that tree when she first found you?

Inuyasha: How the hell do you know that?! You weren't there!

Shippo: Uh… There are lots of copies of that episode released all over the world!

Kagome: Gasp! Oh thank goodness we never released the director's cut! Who knows what kind of things the world could see…

Inuyasha: Oh and Kagome didn't make me sick cause I was unconscious…

Kagome: tell them the truth! That wasn't the reason you didn't got sick!

Shippo: Wait a minute! You're lying! You don't even get sick that easily, Inuyasha! Just admit that you don't want her to touch your ears! Or your hair!

Kagome: Yea, tell the truth or I'll make you sit!

-Inuyasha fell to the floor (yet again)-

Kagome: Oh right! I forgot about that part!

Inuyasha: Way to go, Kagome!

Kagome: Sorry! So sorry! It's just that I forgot… Not gonna happen again!

Inuyasha: Yea, sure… And, Warrior of Light, that's a no for your question! If you touch them, unfortunately you will die!

Kaitachi: All right! Next question! It's Kagome's turn!

Kagome: Umm… I think that you think that I think that you know the answer to the question you just sent to me!

Inuyasha: Say what?!?

Kagome: Never mind… If you see the deleted scenes, you can see all the cramps that I've had because of the stupid backpack!

Kaitachi: And where exactly are these deleted scenes?!

Kagome: Uhh… Duh! They're deleted!

Inuyasha: Wait… What are those so called deleted scenes and director's cuttings?!

Kagome: Director's cut…

Kaitachi: I'll tell you about it… you know what the crewmembers, right?! Well, all they…-Kaitachi was cutoff-

Inuyasha: Crew what?

Kagome: Gasp You don't what a crewmember is?! And they're all over the place when we're acting?! They're all those people that have the cameras, microphones and most of them have black clothes!

Kaitachi: Yea, well all the things that they record on their cameras and microphones are most of the things that the public sees on their TV's.

Inuyasha: Oh, you mean the crewmen?! Like those ones that all scattered all over the room?

Kaitachi: Yeah, they're the crewmen of this place.

Inuyasha: and what are the director's cuttings and the deleted scenes?!

Kaitachi: I'm getting there… (now I'm angry) the director's cut are the takes that thee director liked mostly. The deleted scenes are scenes that the director disliked the most and decided not to publish them anywhere and get rid of them somehow so nobody would see them ever again.

Shippo: Say, what are those crewmen doing here?!

Kaitachi: Oh, you didn't know? This show that we're doing right now it's being broadcasted worldwide! You can se this show now at watchtheasktheinuyashacastlive.tvu

Kagome: That was a made-up-right-now website, wasn't it?!

Kaitachi: Yeah, I've just made it up right now… (this website doesn't exist. This is just a confirmation to all of those people that see a link and immediately want to enter it, it doesn't exist.) But you haven't answered the question, Kagome. Yes or no…

Kagome: Well yes, I mean… obviously a backpack that big has to d at least some damage to your back! At the end of the day, all I do is take my backpack to the floor and then do some exercises at my room. That solves most of the problem. I recommend you to drink at least one cup of sake on the afternoon. That takes care of the pain for a while.

Kaitachi: Sounds good! I'll try it…

Kagome: I finally answered your question.  
Kaitachi: This last question I for Miroku, so answer it.

Miroku: This one's not a question! T.T

Kaitachi: Finally someone's trying to make you understand that you belong with Sango! Don't you understand that she's suffering because of your acting like an idiot?!

Miroku: Well… I really thought that she wasn't in love with me because she was always hitting me with her boomerang!

Kagome: AAAGGG! You idiot! Don't you still understand?! Sango, can I borrow your boomerang?!

Sango: Why, of course! What for, now?

Kagome: Just watch… -Kagome went towards Miroku and hit him really hard with the boomerang.-

Miroku: Why did you do that For?! -A big, red bump appeared on his head-

Kagome: I hope that this teaches you a lesson!

Miroku: does that mean that you don't love me either?

Kagome: NO! It's just that you don't understand love at all! Of course she loves you!

Miroku: Is… Is that real?! Then you could just said so…

Sango: R…Really?! Is it true that you love me?!

Miroku: Of course! I was just teasing you!

Sango: Then you can forget everything I said about you!

Kaitachi: I think that we should finish this chapter here!

Shippo: Wait! A question had just arrived!

Kaitachi: What?! Why now?! Oh well… Let's read it…It's from Kamiry!

Kagome: I know of someone who hasn't read a single question yet…

Kaitachi: Inuyasha?!

Kagome: Yeah, how did you know?!

Inuyasha: I don't wanna read!

Kagome: Then I'll tell the world about your secret!

Inuyasha: Well you can't!

Kagome: Yes, I can!

Inuyasha: Then give me that letter!

Kaitachi: What secret?!

Inuyasha: There's no secret about me! Forget everything Kagome said!

Kaitachi: Why?

Inuyasha: 'Cause she's lying!

Kagome: Of course I'm not lying!

Inuyasha: Of course you are!

Kaitachi: Then tell us your secret later! And start reading!

Inuyasha: Whatever… I'll just start reading this letter…

"_HI EVERYONE, KAMIRY IT'S BACK!_

_I hope you didn't miss me_

_Well let the torture begin… questions, Questions! I said questions!_

_Well first of all I want to scream to Koga so… HOW DARE YOU KOGA?! GO AFTER THAT OF KIKYO?! YOU BETTER GET THIS CLEAR NOW! OK?! YOU ARE MINE OR AYAME'S DEPENDING ON WHO IT'S PRESENT AT THE MOMENT! SO ALL OF YOU BITCHES BACK OFF!!_

_Ok I'm done with that… ok now with the official questions_

_1# What about dares? Are they going to be allowed?_

_2# Who can fit their whole fist in their mouth?_

_3# Can I hug Shippo? He's so cute!_

_That's all for now see ya later!_

_With All My Evil Love _

_Kamiry"_

Kaitachi: Oh right! I forgot about the dares!

Kagome: So… Are they accepted?

Kaitachi: Let me check that with the manager of this show…

Inuyasha: Huh?! Manager?! Who is that?

Kaitachi: It's me! But I don't know what to do with the dares…

Kagome: Then hurry up because everyone is waiting!

Kaitachi: Then… Oh whatever…

Everyone: Yess???  
Kaitachi: Yes!

Everyone: Yay!!

Kaitachi: Because the next question is a dare, you must do it and maybe get a prize…

Inuyasha: What's the dare from now?!

Kaitachi: Get your fist inside your mouth!

Kagome: That's impossible!

Shippo: Not impossible when you're me! –Everyone started staring at Shippo getting his fist into his mouth-

Kagome: Wow! I thought it was impossible!

Inuyasha: Who just invented that dare?!

Kaitachi: Uhh… Kamiry did…

Inuyasha: why did you made me do that, Kamiry?!

Miroku: Little help here! –Said Miroku with his hand stuck on his mouth-

Sango: What?! Why did you do that?!

Kaitachi: I can't believe that he fell for that old trick!

Shippo: How are we supposed to get his hand out?

Inuyasha: How about like this?! – Inuyasha stood behind Miroku and then gave him a kick on Miroku's butt that made him yell so loud that he opened his mouth really big.-

Miroku: OWW!! Why the hell did you do that?!

Inuyasha: You said that you were stuck so I was helping you!

Kaitachi: But he still didn't got his whole fist into his mouth.

Miroku: See?! Thanks a lot, Inuyasha! –He said sarcastically- I wanted to beat Shippo in this dare contest thing!

Shippo: Hah! In your face! I win and you not!

Kaitachi: Congrats, Shippo! You're the winner!

Shippo: Wow! What did I win?!

Kaitachi: Umm… Nothing… We still don't have funds for any prizes.

Inuyasha: Dammit! I really thought there was a prize!

Kaitachi: Then let's go to the last question…

Shippo: Wow! I really didn't think I was so loved by everyone out there! I would really like to get hugged!

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door…

Kaitachi: Huh? Who could it be at this time of day?

Kamiry: It's me, Kamiry!

Kaitachi: Well then, you can enter…

Kamiry entered and for some reason got greeted by everyone. Then she ran and hugged Shippo.

Shippo: What? This is a surprise! I never expected anyone else in here!

Kamiry: Well, now I must go! See ya later!

Shippo: Later!

Inuyasha: Who was that girl?

Kaitachi: That's Kamiry, the girl who sent us the letter!

Kagome: Oh would you look at the time!

Kaitachi: That's right, we have to go now, so that's all for now!

Everyone: See you next time!

* * *

Whew! I'm finished! First of all, I want to thank all of you people that send us those questions! Without you, there'll be no cast! And to those readers too! Without them, it would be pointless in me doing this show!

Well, hope you like it and please submit those questions!

Oh, and about the cookie, it's just a silly contest that I made up! You can decide who gets the cookie by submitting us the name of the participant that you would like to give the cookie and at sometime later, the character with the most votes receives the cookie!

Um… I think that's all for now so… Sayonara and until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Ask the Inuyasha Cast 5

Sorry about the really long delay… I took waaay longer than expected but it's because now I don't have school and the only place that I can write now is at my house (I got my computer fixed, yeah!!). So I took the whole weekend doing this for all of those people that had previously made some questions since March or April… Hope you enjoy it! And again, sorry for the delay…

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other character that appears here. Except for Kaitachi. Oh well… I can't do anything about it…

* * *

Kaitachi: Welcome to the fifth chapter of 'Yet Another Ask the Inuyasha Cast'!

Kagome: Already the fifth chapter??

Shippo: Yep, that's what he said…

Inuyasha: And you trust this guy?!

Sango: Why shouldn't we?? If we kill him, we surely wouldn't get out of here…

Miroku: And besides, all of our weapons are outside…

Kaitachi: Yea, anyways, who wants to read the first fan mail??

Shippo: Inuyasha!!

Inuyasha: No way!! I read the last one from the last episode!!

Sango: I'll read it! This one is from Tenchi-Uchiha!

"_Truly, Kaitachi do not I have neither the smaller idea by that I do this, but neither way, I'll do my best because you know that the English is not my fort. Neither way here I go:_

_Questions:_

_1)Shippo: I am very confused because you have face and body of a squirrel, but you have the tail of a fox. Your dad is a fox? Your mom is a squirrel? Please let me out of this confusion"_

Shippo: What?! Both my parents are foxes!! I don't know what you're talking about my mom being a squirrel. Seriously, you're out of your mind, Tenchi!!

Sango: You sure about this?

Shippo: Of course! I got to know my parents very well, you know??

Kagome: Yea, sure… Who's the next question to?

Sango: It's for Inuyasha, and it says:

"_2) Inuyasha: Why don't you admit your love for your brother?"_

Inuyasha: What?? Ok, can someone get her out of here??

Kagome: No, you have to answer all of the questions…

Inuyasha: Well I don't want to!

Kagome: Then read it or…

Inuyasha: Or what?? You can't force me!!

Kagome: No, but I can say the word sit! As much as I want!!

Inuyasha: Agh! I forgot again about that!!

Kagome: So, will you??

Inuyasha: No way!!

Kagome: Sit!!

Inuyasha: I hate this!!

Kaitachi: Please stand by, this figurate fight will continue for about 10 more minutes…

_10 minutes later…_

Kagome: So will you finally answer the question?? I'm tired of screaming…

Inuyasha: No! I will never answer the question!

Kaitachi: Oh please, just answer the damn question so that we can continue with the show!!

Inuyasha: Okay, okay… Just don't say sit again, Kagome!

Kagome: Ok, I won't.

Inuyasha: So… What was the question again?

Sango: Ugh, you and your stupidities… "Why don't you admit your love for your brother?" Now answer it!

Inuyasha: Well, I'll never accept my love for my brother because I never loved him and I won't after what he did!!

Sesshomaru: Huh?? What the hell are you talking about?

Inuyasha: Oh you know what I'm talking about!!

Sesshomaru: Do you mean Fluffy??(lol, just made it up!)

Inuyasha: Don't say it out loud!!

Sesshomaru: That's just stupid!!

Inuyasha: I don't care!! I will never forgive you for doing that to my little fluffy!!

Kaitachi: … Ok… Moving on, Sango, read the next question.

Sango: Ok, this one's for Rin:

"_3)Rin: Would you be capable of sharing Sesshomaru with Inuyasha?"_

Rin: What the heck is she talking about?? (rofl, I didn't know Rin had such a vocabulary!)

Sesshomaru: Why would she share me??

Inuyasha: I don't get it, why would Rin have to share Sesshomaru with me?

Kagome: Oh, you two-timing retarded!

Rin: Can someone please explain what this crazy girl is talking about?

Kagome: All she meant was that if you'd let Sesshomaru get along with Inuyasha all the Shikon Jewel parts…

Rin: Oh that?? Never!! I don't know why bout I'll never let that happen! Besides, they both don't get along too well…

Kaitachi: Ok then, let's see what's the next question.

Sango: It's the last one and it's for Miroku…

"_Miroku: Since I met you, I was shocked by your beauty, the question that I am going to do is going to you is simple but at the same time a bit problematic. Do you want to have a son with me? But, I am very jealous so you would have to decide between Sango or me._

_Kaitachi, these are all my questions. Hope you have fun answering them!_

_Posdata: if you find something wring remember that I have fever and that could affect my grammar._

_Att: Tenchi-Uchiha"_

Sango: Okay love boy, now you have some explaining to do here!!

Miroku: Huh? I don't know what are you talking about!

Sango: Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!! Who is this Tenchi-Uchiha?!

Miroku: Isn't she a fan girl that wrote that letter?

Sango: haha, how funny!! (that's supposed to be sarcastically)

Miroku: Heh heh, seriously, I don't know her!!

Sango: Then why did she proposed to you? It looks that she knows you very well…

Miroku: I don't know! She said it herself, the first time she saw me, she fell in love with me, that's all. Maybe she saw me in the market or something…

Sango: Is that the best that you could make up??

Miroku: I'm not making that up!! I'm telling you the truth!! Or at least what I think that happened…

Sango: Are you sure that you don't know any Tenchi-Uchiha??

Miroku: No!

Sango: Well then, anyways… -Sango keeps staring at Miroku with her diabolical smile-

Kaitachi: Okay, enough fighting, only five minutes of continuous fighting are allowed in every episode!!

Shippo: So… What now??

Kaitachi: We just wait until the next letter arrives!

Inuyasha: And when is that gonna be??

Kaitachi: When it arrives…

Shippo: Why do we have to wait??

Kaitachi: Because there aren't any other letters in the mail…

Kagome: Aren't there supposed to be like, a gazillion letters because of all the time we've been unaired??

Kaitachi: Yea, but the reason is that…

Mailman: Mail has arrived. (What ??)

Shippo: Yay more fan mail‼

Kaitachi: That was fast…

Inuyasha: Naraku wants to read it!!

Naraku: And how do you know that?

Inuyasha: You really do?? I was just saying it because I didn't wanted to read it…

Naraku: Well then, I'll kill you when we get out of here… Now give me that letter!

Shippo: -gulps- H-here you go…

Naraku: Well, well, what do we got here?? It's from total-animal-lover and it says:

"_I have a couple of questions._

_1) Why does Koga keep cheating on Ayame? I think Ayame is pretty cool."_

Koga: Who said that I'm cheating on Ayame?! And who would I be cheating her anyway??

Kagome: Uhh… It's kind of obvious!!

Ayame: You don't have to get mad, Koga!

Koga: Oh! You think that I'm cheating with Kagome!! But the real thing is that Ayame cheated on me!!

Ayame: That's not true!

Koga: Shut up! I'm trying to explain something here!

Kaitachi: What the hell is wrong with you guys?!

Koga: Okay, so the thing is that I saw Ayame cheating on me with some guy that I don't know. That was just the day after the lunar rainbow thingy!

Ayame: Oh, you mean in the front of my house the next morning?!

Koga: Yea! Who was that guy?!

Ayame: That was my cousin, you idiot! He was just passing by because he lives very far away.

Koga: So you weren't cheating on me after all?

Ayame: Of course I wouldn't!

Koga: Then come here, my love!

Ayame: I thought that you would never understand!

-They had a passionate kiss in front of everyone-

-Ten minutes later…-

Kagome: they're still kissing?!

Inuyasha: Yea, are you jealous of her?!

Kagome: No! Of course not! –Kagome blushed a little bit- just keep on with the questions, Naraku!

Naraku: whatever…

"_2) Why does Kagome's mom not have a name in the books or the television show?"_

Inuyasha: Now that you mention it, I haven't heard her name, either…

Kagome: Well, you see… My mom didn't wanted to say her real name because her real name was a bit embarrassing on the series or the books, or anywhere else and we couldn't call her anonymous because it would be kind of awkward calling someone like that, so we just call her like that, at least I call her mom. But other people call her Kagome's mom.

Kagome's Mom: What she said!

Inuyasha: But can you tell us your real name??

Kagome's mom: No way!! I'll never tell it to anyone!

Kagome: Oh, mom, come on!!

Kagome's mom: Nuh-uh…

Inuyasha: But you have a name, right??

Kagome: Of course, you idiot!! What did you thought??

Inuyasha: I was just asking!!

Kagome's mom: just read the next question, Naraku!

Naraku: Okay, then…

"_3) Will Inuyasha ever be able to get the bead necklace off? Or can only Kagome take them off? Or is no one able to take them off?"_

Kagome: I've never asked myself that…

Inuyasha: Oh, I can take them off whenever I want, it's just that it's so pretty that I don't want to take them off!

Kaitachi: then if that's the case then that's one more question revealed!

Inuyasha: Yeah, we're gonna get through this episode in a whisper!

Naraku: You idiot!! That's impossible…

"_4) How come only Kagome and Inuyasha are able to travel through the well and no else is?"_

Kagome: Because I have the Shikon Jewel thing on my body and that lets me travel by the well. As for Inuyasha, I don't know.

Inuyasha: What? How am I able to travel through the well? Tch! That's easy! I just jump down that censored hole and I appear mysteriously at Kagome's era!

Kaitachi: Hey, no censored words here!!

Kagome: She didn't meant that, Inuyasha! What she tried to ask is that why are we the only ones able to travel through the well and nobody else can't?

Inuyasha: Oh! I knew that! … … I have no idea…

Kaitachi: You really impress me sometimes…

Naraku: Here's another question… This person surely asks a lot!

"_5) I still don't understand why Sesshomaru adopted Rin? I know he hates humans and she helped him when he was wounded but I would have thought he still would have just left her when she died."_

Sesshomaru: I haven't adopted Rin! All that I did was leave her. If she followed me, it was her decision. She knew what was waiting for her if she kept following me. But still, she came. And she hasn't do anything to die so soon. I just revived her so that when she grows up… I can enjoy more killing her! – He said the last part whispering –

Rin: What was that you said, Lord Sesshomaru?!

Sesshomaru: Oh, nothing! Nothing…

Rin: I just swore that you said something…

Sesshomaru: I didn't said a thing!

Naraku: I'll just ignore you two and keep reading these questions…

"_6) In all the fanfics I have read how come everyone always has Sesshomaru talk in 3rd person? After awhile it gets annoying._

Sesshomaru: Those are fanfics or whatever they are called. They are like, parodies of myself. They are not the real me. This is the real me, the one talking to you now. I may sound a bit different from the series, but it's just my way of being.

Kagome: Huh?! What the hell are you talking about?!

Sesshomaru: I know what I'm talking about.

Naraku: Yeah… Let's go to the last question…

"_7) Why do people think Kagura and Sesshomaru make a good couple? In the books and television shows Kagura and Sesshomaru never looked like they had interest in each other._

_Sorry if I left anyone out in my questions. Please do dares because dares are always funny to read about._

_Love, total-animal-lover_

Sesshomaru: What?! Pairing me and that… That… that ard of Kagura?!

Kagura: I'm not a ard! You're the one who's being an asshole!

Sesshomaru: What about you, you whore!!

Kagura: Well, look who's talking!

Kaitachi: Stop! No flaming allowed here!! I'll explain this to her. Those are just people's thoughts. People think mischievous things about other people and even about characters. It doesn't matter what people think about Sesshomaru and Kagura! People's thoughts don't even matter! So just ignore them and keep on your life and think what you'd like to think and let the others be!

Kagome: Okay… Pretty encouraging, I think…

Kaitachi: Of course it is! It's meant to be that way! But… We've got some bad news…

Ayame: What happened now??

Kagome: But I thought that you were over there still kissing with your loved Koga!!

Ayame: Oh, you're just jealous!! Anyways, what is it that it's supposedly bad?

Kaitachi: It's just that our time isn't enough for this episode, but we still got letters to answer…

Kagome: Then just say that the time isn't enough for us to continue but that there are still some questions unanswered which will be answered in the next half of this chapter. It's that easy!

Kaitachi: Oh… Right… Why didn't I think of that??

Inuyasha: Whatever… Let's just go already!! And you there reading!! There's still a long way to go for us to get out of here, so keep posting your questions.

Kaitachi: Okay, let's just finish here…

So… That's all for this half of the chapter.

* * *

First of all, I know that I took waaay too long to finish this half part… I just wanted to say that for the whole month of June, I was without a computer to write… The other months, it was just because of my laziness/business that I had and besides, I'm almost never at my house… Just be patient there…

Still questions left to answer from this chapter:

-CraneAndFalconForeven

-BlueMouse

-Warrior Of Light


End file.
